One Night In High Heels
by Egotistical Conscience
Summary: Harry lost a bet with Ron and now he has to spend one night as a girl in a club. The same club as Draco Malfoy, but Draco doesn’t like girls… HD SLASH.
1. Chapter One

One Night In High Heels

By Emerald Dragon08

Disclaimer: Since I have red hair and no money, I highly doubt I own these characters, the rights to them, or the mind that created them. Don't you?

Summary: Harry lost a bet with Ron and now he has to spend one night as a girl in a club. The same club as Draco Malfoy, but Draco doesn't like girls... H/D slash

A/N: Well, this just randomly popped into my head while washing dishes. Dunno why, but I HAD to write it. Couldn't help it. I hope it's good, and please review. Don't flame though, I've already caught my hand on fire once before. I wouldn't care to do it again.

CHAPTER ONE

Harry Potter tugged at the hem of his short leather mini-skirt which was much too tight in his opinion. He pulled a long-sleeved net shirt over a black silk sleeveless shirt. He would kill Ron for this, he thought as he pulled from his bag a small case and a corked vial of amber liquid. In the case, along with assorted make-up items there was a note written sloppily on folded parchment.

Harry

Take the potion before you use Hermione's bag of goodies.

Ron

Harry growled as he read this and laid the note on the counter of the bathroom of the club he was currently in. He reluctantly took the small vial and uncorked it. He quickly poured the contents past his lips, trying not to taste it. To his surprise, it tasted like cherries and chocolate. Before he could savor the taste, he had swallowed it and his body reacted almost immediately his ribs grew sore and his legs were slowly growing devoid of the dark hair that had previously covered them behind his fishnet stockings. His hair grew to his shoulders and turned silkier with blue tips. Blue, his favorite color, he mused before realizing that his hips were widening and breasts were growing. He also noted the decrease of broadness in his shoulders and his lack of the slight weight between his legs. With a final pop, his features finished changing and he turned to a mirror.

"This is worse than polyjuice! Merlin's pointy hat, I'M FEMALE!" he whispered loudly, even his voice sounded more female. He quieted, trying not to draw any unwanted attention in the men's bathroom. He had not thought Ron would go this far, but he was wrong.

"Well, look on the bright side Potter. You get to see what it's like in the opposite sex's high heels instead of your own." A voice drawled behind him.

"EEK!" Harry yelped, turning to see Draco Malfoy behind him wearing a pair of black leather trousers and a black button-up shirt with the top few left unbuttoned. The dark material clashed beautifully with his pale hair and light skin. Harry's own olive tinted complexion tinted with pink.

Draco smirked and pressed Harry up against the tiled wall with a shove. He moved so close to Harry that he could swear they were touching, but they weren't. Harry didn't move, he just stared at him wide-eyed.

With another smirk, Draco leaned close to Harry's ear and whispered with his warm breath causing Harry to shiver, 'I'd make a move right now, Potter, but you're not quite my type. Maybe you can call me when this potion wears off.' With that he turned and walked out, leaving Harry wide-eyed and motionless. Within a few seconds the shock began to subside and he moved towards the sink. 'Malfoy... Malfoy...was...gay? And he...wanted him to call him? But of course not, the Malfoy's were wizards, they didn't have phones. But they did have a fire. He could fire-call.' Harry stopped there, not letting his train of thought continue. Instead, he turned on the cold water and filled his hands before splashing it on his face. He turned the faucet off and leaned against the wall, with a million thoughts once again running through his head.

A/N: Remember people. Reviews are good. Flames are not. Only constructive criticism please.


	2. Chapter Two

One Night In High Heels

By Emerald Dragon08

Disclaimer: Since I have red hair and no money, I highly doubt I own these characters, the rights to them, or the mind that created them. Don't you?

Summary: Harry lost a bet with Ron and now he has to spend one night as a girl in a club. The same club as Draco Malfoy, but Draco doesn't like girls... H/D slash

A/N: Well, this just randomly popped into my head while washing dishes. Dunno why, but I HAD to write it. Couldn't help it. I hope it's good, and please review. Don't flame though, I've already caught my hand on fire once before. I wouldn't care to do it again.

CHAPTER TWO

Harry pulled himself from the floor and straightened his skirt, stockings and shirts. He reached for the bag and shoved all the things that had been taken out back in, fully set on going home and waking up from his dream. There was no possible was that he could be here, a WOMAN, gotten hit on by Draco Malfoy in some strange perverse way, and wearing a skirt and high heels! 'High heels...' He thought about Draco's comment a few minutes ago and shook his head.

Grabbing the bag, he exited the bathroom carefully just to run into the one and only Draco Malfoy. Harry blushed. The blaring music made the floor and walls vibrate underneath his feet and Draco smirked once more. "Fancy running into you again, Potter" he drawled in that elegant voice of his. Harry scowled and tried to push past his rival to leave this godforsaken place called 'Leo's' Before he could step past, Draco's strong arm pressed him against the wall. Not liking being stuck in this position again, he freed his arms and shoved the taller boy gently. The space he got from this, he used to stalk away, bag slung over shoulder. His heels tapped unheard on the floor as he hurriedly crossed the crowded room, trying to not get either knocked over or hit on. The latter being the worst in his opinion.

He couldn't believe he'd agreed to this. Who'd have known Ron would beat him at Quidditch? He didn't. Hermione had told him later that Ron had been practicing all summer at the Burrow. If Harry hadn't been so bloody confident, he would be safely at home with his man-bits firmly intact. But, NO, he just had to go and make that bet. The terms ran through his head. "If I can beat you, then you have to..." Ron had hesitated, thinking, "Spend one whole night as a girl! At that dance club in London. You know, Leo's." Harry's eyes had widened, and then he replied, "Fine, same goes for you." They had shaken hands with Hermione shaking her head and had played. The outcome is obvious now, seeing as Harry was in a female body and clothes.

The closer he moved towards the door, the more crowded the pathway became. There were points where it seemed the path had completely closed up. Now was one of them. He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the path to be at least somewhat clear. He startled when a male hand pinched his behind. With a yelp, a shocked and Angered Harry turned to punch the culprit. Upon seeing the blonde hair and trademark smirk, he fumed. "MALFOY! Why must you insist on tormenting me?"

"Oh, come now, Potter. It's not torment. It's a gesture of kindness. It's not like anyone's done that before. Have they, Potter?" He smirked. Harry blushed and was even angrier. He clenched his fists at his side and straightened, ready to hit the git if he made one more nasty comment. Surprisingly, the taller boy leaned forward again, until his lips nearly touched Harry's. Out of shock, Harry's hands unclenched and he stepped back, only to be pushed forward by a moving patron so hard that he wobbled on his high heels and fell forward, right into his enemy's arms.

"So, Potter. Seen any good soap operas lately? I'm a fan of Passions myself. You've gotta love that Timmy." This change in attitude unnerved Harry and he pushed himself back up and straightened his bag and skirt. With a glare, he turned and fled through a gap in the crowd. "Potter! Wait!" Harry sighed, turning on his heel towards the blonde. "I don't think the weasel will let you off that easy." Malfoy said, smirking.

"How do you know about the bet?" Harry asked, glaring.

"You mumble to yourself when you're angry, couldn't help but overhear." That smirk was getting on Harry's last nerve. Before he could reply, a pair of warm, wet lips was pressed to his.

A/N: HAHAHAHA! Cliffie! Love to write 'em, hate to read 'em. I'll write more IF you review. I give cookies! I'll only post when I get at least 2 more reviews. -Evil laugh-

To reviewers so far:

Just Jett:(OMG! You have to update! I usually don't read slash but this is cool! ""Malfoy... Malfoy...was...gay?"" LMAO!)

Thanks! That means a lot! I'll try to update often. I'm not sure yet how long it'll be, though.

Thanks!

Here's a cookie:

Yana5: (hahaha poor Harry) I agree! Poor tortured, female Harry!

Thanks! Have a cookie!

Lady Nilamarthiel: (Ya! I want more! Like, now! Although, a flashback of the bet would be good. I'd like to know what happened. nods) Your wish is my command, Milady. –updates- Special real life friend cookie!

(:::) Extra chips!

Thanks all of you. Review and I'll update sooner!


	3. Chapter Three

**One Night In High Heels**

**_By Emerald Dragon08_**

_Disclaimer: Since I have red hair and no money, I highly doubt I own these characters, the rights to them, or the mind that created them. Don't you?_

_Summary: Harry lost a bet with Ron and now he has to spend one night as a girl in a club. The same club as Draco Malfoy, but Draco doesn't like girls... H/D slash_

_A/N: Well, this just randomly popped into my head while washing dishes. Dunno why, but I HAD to write it. Couldn't help it. I hope it's good, and please review. Don't flame though, I've already caught my hand on fire once before. I wouldn't care to do it again._

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Shocked, Harry pushed against the chest pressed against him. Instead of seeing a smug Malfoy, he saw a mischievous dark-haired man with light green eyes. The boy smirked playfully at him, reveling in his shocked look. "M- Mihael?"

"Harry! Good to see you! By the way, you're a woman now?" The other asked, amused.

"No, I'm a Man, it's a potion. Long story." Harry replied, calming down a bit.

"I have time" Mihael smirked and gestured towards the bar where there were a few free seats. Harry smiled and followed him to the bar stools before taking a seat. He didn't take in the image of a shocked and angry Draco Malfoy. They sat for a while and Harry began the story of the bet. Before long, a scowling Draco Malfoy came over to them and dragged Mihael out of Harry's hearing range, leaving the Gryffindor quite confused.

"Hey, Drake. What's up? Found that guy you've been waiting for?" Mihael asked, clueless.

"Mihael...you're with him!" He scowled and crossed his arms childishly.

"You mean... You like Harry? And I...oops... sorry, Drake. I didn't know. He's a cutie isn't he? Well, he's a girl right now, so he's more my type, but according to him, he'll be back to normal in a few hours. Then you can have your wicked way with him!" Mihael said in one breath, his emotions changing constantly. Draco was quite used to this by now, having had to spend his summers with Mihael's family for the last three years.

"Mihael... Calm down. I don't plan on 'having my wicked way' with him just yet. I think I might try a more subtle approach." Draco smirked before walking towards one of the empty bar stools next to Harry.

"Hello again, Potter. You never did answer me." He let his meaning hang in the air between them as Mihael made his way to the other side of Harry.

"Wh- What?" Harry asked, nervous now.

"About Soap Operas! What did you think I meant?" He added slyly, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Erm, Um... Nothing, No. I haven't seen them. I don't watch much TV now." Harry was shifting uncomfortably.

"Too bad. Mihael's house has 3 TV's and Ultimate TV. (It's like Tivo only older and better in my opinion. We have it)" At Harry's confused look; Draco smirked again, knowing quite well what the comment implied.

"You mean you and Mihael are...involved?" Harry inquired, slightly choked.

Mihael laughed. Draco smirked, "Now what gave you that idea?"

Mihael, "Well One, I call you Drake. Two, you've lived at my house for the past three summers. Three, you practically told him that. And Four, I like still like girls, Harry.

Harry swallowed and nodded, blushing. Draco scowled and crossed his arms again. Harry heard him mutter something like, 'Spoil all my fun'. Harry began to relax as the two bickered playfully and he began to wonder who the hell had stolen Draco's body. 'Quite a nice body' He thought, and his eye twitched in horror. 'Did NOT just think that' was his mantra for the next few moments. He wasn't really listening, but he understood snippets of the conversation between the two boys beside him.

"- dumped water on my head when I was in the Kitchen."

"- timed dung bombs in my closet"

"- Mother was so mad"

"- room smelled ling dung for hours"

"Um...Guys? I think I'm going to go..." Harry said quietly, trying to slip away. He grabbed his bag and turned for the exit.

"NO!" Both boys yelled and Mihael dragged him back. Harry sighed and sat his bag back down o the floor by his feet and thought, 'This is going to be a long night' as the others two resumed their bickering.

* * *

**A/N: Well, tell me what you think? I think it's good that all you people reviewed! -Loves you with all her authoress/reviewer type love-**

**Review Replies:**

**Yana5**- Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter, too! Have a cookie! (::)

**Kelsey**- Thanks! I will and hopefully it'll be longer than my others! Have a cookie!

**mandraco**- I don't mind the 'techy' reviews. Thanks! (::)

**Lilsi**- Thanks! I'll try. Is this chapter long enough or should they be even longer(yes, I know they should XD) Have a cookie! (::)

**Alea**- Wow, you're smart! You get an extra cookie! (::)(::)

**FreakyAngel**- Thanks! Have a cookie! (::)

**Losing Grip**- Thanks! Have a cookie! (::)

**zoomaphonethepirate**- Thanks! I'm glad it's funny! Have a cookie! (::)

**Khrystyne**- Wow! I feel so special now! Have a cookie! (::)

**Just Jett**- Thanks! –smirk- I have a slow song planned in the next chapter! –evil laughter- Have a cookie! (::)

**Thanks to all! Please review! It makes me write more!**


	4. Chapter Four

**One Night In High Heels**

**_By Emerald Dragon08_**

**Disclaimer: Since I have red hair and no money, I highly doubt I own these characters, the rights to them, or the mind that created them. Don't you?**

**Summary: Harry lost a bet with Ron and now he has to spend one night as a girl in a club. The same club as Draco Malfoy, but Draco doesn't like girls... H/D slash**

**_A/N: Well, this just randomly popped into my head while washing dishes. Dunno why, but I HAD to write it. I couldn't help it. I hope it's good, and please review. Don't flame though, I've already caught my hand on fire once before. I wouldn't care to do it again._**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It had been about 5 minutes since the two boys on either side of Harry had stopped arguing and had ordered drinks. Mihael had firewhiskey and Draco had ordered a Merlin Martini, a martini where the olive looked like Merlin's head and the liquid changed color. Harry stared, horrified as the Merlin-shaped olive winked at him. Draco watched him with an amused look and raised eyebrow. Before plucking the olive from the glass and pulling it off the toothpick before popping the screaming Merlin-olive in his mouth. Harry cleared his throat and turned to Mihael.

"So, Mihael, How do you and Draco know how each other?"

"He's lived with me for the past three years and we've been friends since we were really young" Mihael nodded eagerly, and Draco laughed at his antics.

Draco was the one to explain, "After my father died in the war and my mother moved to France, I moved in with Mihael for...personal reasons." He looked at Harry when he said this and Harry flushed. Draco smirked, "So, Harry, how do you and Mihael know each other?"

Mihael broke in, "We met a couple years back at a party for Ron and Hermione's engagement. He saved me from the boredom of my date, Ginny. You know, Draco, You should have come with me, and then I wouldn't have had to go with her. She's quite clingy." Mihael frowned, but it was gone soon enough. Harry agreed. When he had been with Ginny in 6th year before the war, Ginny hadn't let him be by himself, but he thanked her for helping him realize his sexuality.

It sounded odd how his girlfriend had helped him see he was gay, but it was true. He had come out to his friends just before the war and it had taken quite a load off his shoulders. A tap at his shoulder brought him out of his reverie with a start. Looking around, he saw the culprit was that ever-smirking Malfoy and that Mihael was walking towards the dance floor with a Dark-haired girl that looked slightly familiar to him.

Before he could ask, Draco answered. "His date just got here, Leona Stone."

He placed the name with the face, "The one who helped plan the final battle?" Draco nodded. Harry smiled, "Good for them" He said before starting to turn. Another, more insistent tap on his shoulder made him turn again.

Draco looked slightly annoyed. He crossed him arms and pouted, Harry tried not to laugh. Draco whined, "It's a slow dance and I don't have a partner." Harry laughed and slid off his stool before tugging at his skirt and smoothing his shirts and let himself be lead towards the floor by the blonde.

He didn't see the blonde's smug smirk.

* * *

**_A/N: OK, I know it was short, but I just wanted to get it posted today. I'm going to do a few chapters in advance so that you can have more to read, but still review please! Maybe i'll have the fifth chapter done by today!_**

**Review Replies:**

**Zoomaphonethepirate**-_ Mihael knew it was Harry; he saw Harry come in and recognized him when he came out of the bathroom, even as a girl. He looks just like himself, only feminine and his hair was a bit longer. I hope that clears it up. (Mihael does kiss random girls sometimes, though. Lol) Thanks for the review! Have a cookie! (::)_

**Lilsi-** _Draco ALWAYS get his way...-whispers- he's spoiled like that. Thanks for the review! Have a cookie! (::)_

**Yana5-**_ Thanks! Poor Harry... Have a cookie! (::)_

**Khrystyne-** _Thanks for the tip! It helped! I had planned to go into that...-is lying, completely forgot- Thanks for the review! Have a cookie! (::)_

**_A/N: Thanks to all of you! Especially the ones who've reviewed more than one chapter! Me Luvs ya! By the way, what song should be playing? I thought that you guys should have a bit of input, since you're all so wonderful! But don't tell anyone... -shifty eyes-_**


	5. Chapter Five

**One Night In High Heels**

_By Emerald Dragon08_

_Disclaimer: Since I have red hair and no money, I highly doubt I own these characters, the rights to them, or the mind that created them. Don't you? **The song in this chapter was written by ME. So DO NOT TAKE IT!** I worked very hard on it._

_Summary: Harry lost a bet with Ron and now he has to spend one night as a girl in a club. The same club as Draco Malfoy, but Draco doesn't like girls... H/D slash_

_A/N: Well, this just randomly popped into my head while washing dishes. Dunno why, but I HAD to write it. I couldn't help it. I hope it's good, and please review. Don't flame though, I've already caught my hand on fire once before. I wouldn't care to do it again._

_Also, I've decided to put the Review Replies at the start of the chapter for some reason._

**Review Replies:**

**_Zoomaphonethepirate-_** oh, the kisser was Mihael. Draco was pretty peeved...lol. Thanks for the review! Have a cookie! (::)

**_Yana5-_** Hehehe. Yes, Draco is up to something. Thanks for the review! Have a cookie! (::)

**_Khrystyne-_** O.o...pretty soon you'll have a whole jar full of cookies! Have another! (::)

**_Just Jett-_** Lol. Thanks. I can just imagine it.

'Can you feel the love toniiiiight?'

Draco: -gropes Harry-

Harry: O.o...

Thanks for that image! Have a cookie! (::)

**_green eyed dragon-_** I love cute-whiney Draco. It's just so...cute! Thanks for the review! Have a cookie! (::)

**_jamesismysweetheart_**- Does Draco know that Harry's gay? No. Does Draco care? No. It doesn't matter to him. Whatever the preference, Draco knows he can get Harry to fall for him. Quite conceited... Thanks for the review! Have a cookie! (::)

**_Pearl of the Moon-_** I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review! Have a cookie! (::)

**_Alea-_** Of course Draco's up to something! He's ALWAYS up to something. -Grin- Don't choke! I wouldn't want anybody to die...or vomit... Thanks for the review! Have a cookie! (::)

**_Perfect-Skye-_** about Passions, I agree. I watched it once and HATED it. I was using it to demonstrate Draco's bad taste in soaps. Lol. Yes, Mihael is odd... I think there's some mental problem we don't know about, but he's still awesome. Thanks for the review! Have a cookie! (::)

**_Lady Nilamarthiel-_** Thanks for the song, but I already have one. Besides I was looking for a more modern rock-type-ness song thing. You know? Thanks for reviewing my special buddy person! Have a cookie! (::)

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

As Harry and Draco made their way to the dance floor, the song's first words started to play.

_As I walk along the line_

_Between the living and the dead_

Draco pulled Harry next to where Mihael and Leona were dancing and pulled him close, and as Harry blushed deeply, Draco began to sway and move to the sad melody of the music. Harry wouldn't meet Draco's eyes because of his blush and Draco chuckled. He moved his hand from Harry's shoulder to Harry's waist and Harry almost jumped.

_I lay my arms down_

_And rest my head_

Harry knew this band and this song quite well and hummed along a few moments later, when he became more comfortable with Draco's arms around him. Draco noticed this and chuckled once again. He pulled Harry closer and began to rub his waist with the pad of his thumb. Harry blushed, but this time he looked at Draco and was transfixed.

_I know that I'm still young_

_With burdens of gold_

_Trying to hold the world_

_Makes me feel so old_

The blonde seemed so at ease, and calm. Yet Harry could see the emotion in his eyes. Something ? And sympathy? 'Oh' he thought. Draco had heard this song before and he'd connected it to the way Harry had acted after the war was over. He'd felt used and beaten even though the light side had won. He'd felt as if he was a pawn on Dumbledore's private chess board.

_As I stand on the edge of the world_

_And look down upon the streets_

_I ponder why I'm here_

_And dangle my feet_

But there was something else in his eyes. Longing? Pain? Why would Draco feel like that...unless... unless Draco had feelings for him. But that was impossible. Or was it? Harry pondered this as he and Draco swayed in silence, the music surrounding them.

_No one remembers the sad ones_

_Heroes forgotten in time_

_Nothing resembles a sad love_

_The kind that will always be mine_

Draco may have feelings for Harry, which Harry doubted, but did Harry have feelings for Draco? When he thought on this, another blush crept up to his cheeks and the blonde bow raised an eyebrow in amusement.

_I gave my life for your freedom_

_And now I'm trapped in my hell_

_No white horses and sunshine_

_No ringing of a great white bell_

He pulled Harry even closer, so that most of their bodies were touching and the moment when their eyes met again seemed perfect. And it would have been, had Harry not tripped over his own foot with those darned high heels. He fell forward and his cheek touched Draco's face. Draco's expression faltered, but then his smirk was back. With Harry's head still in the crook of his neck, he whispered into Harry's ear. 'Can't get enough, can you, Harry?' Harry pulled his head back straight, but it was closer to Draco's, at the shock of the blonde using his given name.

_Down in the valley of Heroes_

_Lying here surrounded by death_

_Lie here bleeding and dying_

_As I take my last breath_

_You call_

Draco smiled softly and pulled Harry's head to his in a soft kiss.

_My hero, my hero, my hero my hero..._

* * *

_A/N: I worked to make this chapter longer and better, so I hope everybody liked it. Again I will say, the song is MINE so DO NOT take it. Yes, Draco smiled. –grin- And for those who review, remember I give cookies! But not that any of you would forget. –wink-._


	6. Chapter Six

**One Night In High Heels**

_**By Emerald Dragon08**_

_**Disclaimer:** Since I have red hair and no money, I highly doubt I own these characters, the rights to them, or the mind that created them. Don't you?_

_**Summary:** Harry lost a bet with Ron and now he has to spend one night as a girl in a club. The same club as Draco Malfoy, but Draco doesn't like girls... H/D slash_

_**A/N:** Well, this just randomly popped into my head while washing dishes. Dunno why, but I HAD to write it. I couldn't help it. I hope it's good, and please review. Don't flame though, I've already caught my hand on fire once before. I wouldn't care to do it again._

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Khrystyne-** Of course more kisses! –nodnod- Thanks! Have a cookie! _

_**Jamesismysweetheart-** how old are they? Around 23, but I'm trying to keep that aspect kinda vague. Thanks! Have a cookie! _

_**Zoomaphonethepirate-** Exactly! Mihael's just weird like that. Thanks! Have a cookie! _

_**Just Jett-** thanks so much about the song! I have trouble keeping things realistic when I write songs... Thanks! Have a cookie!_

_**Character Flaw-** Thanks about the song. I don't have a band yet, but I do sing. If I ever get a band going, I'll be sure to tell everybody in my bio, but that wouldn't be for a while. Thanks! Have a cookie! _

_**Yana5-** thanks! I hope so! Thanks! Have a cookie! _

_**Lain-Iris-** glad you think its Awww-worthy! Thanks! Have a cookie!_

_**catiSPONGEBOB-** He'll only be a girl till the end of this chapter. There might be more pairings, but I'm not quite sure yet. Thanks! Have a cookie! _

_**California smells funny-**Wow! Other people have those, too? Cool! Thanks! Have a cookie!_

_**Perfect-Skye-** I think 'wow' is the best compliment I've gotten! Very cool. Thanks! Have a cookie! _

_Thanks to everybody who reviewed! This story is going to be one of my longest stories yet! It's already one of my only multi-chaptered stories! And I know couldn't write this without you guy's support. It really keeps me going. Now, I'll end my sentimental ramblings and start the story! And, sorry, if the kissing seems forced. I'm kinda rushing right now. We're leaving for the weekend._

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

_(Recap: Draco smiled softly and pulled Harry's head to his in a soft kiss._

_My hero, my hero, my hero my hero...)_

Surprised, Harry stood still for a moment before giving in to the feelings pushing to the surface. He parted his lips and Draco entered with his tongue and Harry moaned softly. The two stayed like this until they remembered that breath was needed to live, their tongues battling in pleasure and wonder.

Draco was the one to pull away, and Harry stood dazed for a moment, both of them breathing quickly and still holding each other. Another song had started to play.

_Tell ya daddy stop his hating_

_Cuz I be wearing braids and rocking jerseys daily_

_But that don't mean I'm thuggin no_

_He don't want me with ya_

_But I ain't tryna hear it though_

_Not tryna hear it though_

Draco pulled Harry back in an embrace and Harry just let him, breathing in his scent. He smelled of storms and forests. He tasted like cinnamon and alcohol. Harry was in heaven. Here in Draco's arms, smelling him, loving his lingering taste.

_But I know that if he knew yah_

_He would understand yah_

_Know that your my man and_

_He would never hurt me no_

_Let me come and see you_

_So that we can be alone, alone_

_(Baby I know a place that we can go and be alone)_

_As long as you make sure that you safely get me home_

_(Don't worry baby)_

But Harry couldn't chase away the voice in the back of his head that said that Draco only liked him as a girl. But what would happen when Harry turned back at...He counted the hours since he took the potion and determined he'd change back at midnight. Less than half an hour away. He had an hour to be in Draco's arms, and he had already started falling. But Draco didn't feel the same. He never could. No one loved Harry. Not as anything but a friend. It had been that way all his life. He'd never had family if you don't count the Weasleys.

_Meet me at the Southside_

_Get you home by midnight_

_Make sure that your daddy just don't know (daddy just don't know)_

_I'll put you in the hoodbug_

_I know what I'm doin' cause you know_

_We'll be eating on the low (eating at the low)_

He'd never been really in love. Sure, he wasn't a virgin anymore, but he'd never loved anyone truly. He'd thought he loved Ron's friend, Nate, but Nate had used him for sex and Harry had broken up with him a long time ago. Draco seemed different, but Harry knew it couldn't last past midnight.

_Meet me at the Southside_

_Baby we can go hide_

_Knowing that mah boys goin' have my back (yeah-eeh-yeah)_

_Only at the Southside girl (Southside, eh-eeh-eh)_

_Southside_

As he swayed, close to Draco, Harry decided to just make the most of tonight. He'd be okay afterwards, but he didn't feel okay. He felt like crying, but he wouldn't let Draco know. The music played on and Harry snuggled closer to Draco, and Draco smiled down at him again. He loved Harry. He had since he had seen him stand up for the wizarding world against Voldemort. And win. His little hero. Hard to believe such a small boy had had to defeat the strongest dark wizard of their time, but he had. Merlin help him, he was deep in it for this one.

_Girl I'll know that we can make it_

_Cause we won't let him break it_

_I don't care whose wit it_

_Its you and me against the world_

_Tell me those three words that_

_Lets me know you're still my girl_

_Oh Baby, yeah_

The two lost themselves in the beat of the music and the pounding of the others heart and swayed together, lost in music and thought. The minutes passed slowly, but much too fast for Harry. Time and thoughts flew by and soon Harry could feel the change in his body beginning to change back to its normal state. His hair retracted and his body expanded for his old shape to return.

He could already feel the tears coming, knowing that this night was over and so was this...thing with Draco Malfoy. He was his enemy again. Now and forever. Tears spilled down and Draco looked at him in soft surprise and reached out for him. Harry pushed him back and ran to the bar for his bag before fleeing the club, ignoring Mihael and Draco's concerned shouts. He ran from the door down the sidewalk and was nearly blinded by tears. He tripped on his high heels and cried out.

"Stupid heels!" He angrily threw them down the empty side walk and collapsed on his hands and knees and cried. Until a hand touched his shoulder.

"Harry?" a voice asked.

* * *

_**A/N: **Sorry guys, but I needed this so that there would be an actual semi-plot here. I'm gonna write the next chapter while I'm gone and post it on Monday. That might be the end unless you all can help me find a plot to go with. So, if you want this continued further, then I need plot ideas. If not, I still thank you all for the reviews and support. Enjoy the cookies!_


	7. Chapter Seven

**One Night In High Heels**

**_By Emerald Dragon08_**

**Disclaimer: _Since I have red hair and no money, I highly doubt I own these characters, the rights to them, or the mind that created them. Don't you?_**

**Summary: _Harry lost a bet with Ron and now he has to spend one night as a girl in a club. The same club as Draco Malfoy, but Draco doesn't like girls... H/D slash_**

**A/N: _Well, this just randomly popped into my head while washing dishes. Dunno why, but I HAD to write it. I couldn't help it. I hope it's good, and please review. Don't flame though, I've already caught my hand on fire once before. I wouldn't care to do it again._**

**_Sorry guys, I would have posted this earlier, but Mcrappy (McAfee) was acting up._**

**Review Replies:**

**Yana5- _Thanks for the review! Have a cookie! (::)_ **

**Lilsi- _Lol. Thanks. I'll be sure he does._**

**Zoomaphonethepirate- _I'm still working on the plot... or it having one... I'm thinking I'll just have Ron and Herm find out. Go more into Harry and Draco's lives. I don't like male pregnancy, not because I don't think gay couples should have children, but because I don't write pregnancies well...lol. Thanks for the review! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**Khrystyne- Yeah, I thought that too. I thought the whole midnight, lose a shoe thing was a Cinderella type thing. If I'd named the chapters it's be Cinderella. Thanks for the review! Have a cookie! (::)**

**Lucky Dragon Smile- _Harry'll be fine once Draco kisses his boo-boos. I shall rock! –Does so- oh, yeah! –Clears throat- well, um...Thanks for the review! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**Kilikapele- _Lol. Let's hope it's Draco... Here's your cookie (chocolate chip!) (::)_**

**Hidden Light- _Lol. I'll keep it in mind. Thanks for the review! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**California smells funny- _I know, Draco does seem the 'utterly, flamboyantly GAY' type. Lol. Thanks for reviewing! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**Perfect-Skye-_ Wow! Somebody gave ME cookies! –Hug, big smile, munches- No time jumps, those kind of annoy me, too. I do have this one story where Harry goes back in time and it's actually quite good for a time-jump story. Thanks for the cookies! Have a review! XD. Ok, I'll give you a cookie! (::)_**

**Just Jett- _Wow! Better than a fairy ! –hugs!- Thanks for the review! Have another cookie! (::)_**

**nat25- _Thanks for the review! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

As Harry rushed away from him, Draco stood frozen for a minute in shock before tearing himself away and yelling after him, along with Mihael, who had seen the whole scene.

Draco ran as fast as he could to catch up, but he had gone in the opposite direction of Harry. Running a hand through his hair in frustration, he could swear he heard something in the alley.

_Shuffle, shuffle. Crinkle, Snap. Step, Step._

Cautiously, Draco peeked around the corner of the dirty and peeling wall of what looked like it used to be an apartment building. It was only a homeless person digging around in the garbage. Even though he had gotten over his grudges against muggles and muggle-borns, he couldn't help but cringe at the sight of the dirty man.

In an uncommon gesture of generosity, Draco took off his long over-jacket and laid it near the corner, in the old man's sight. The man turned quickly and stared at Draco wildly, looking him up and down to see if he had any weapons.

Draco thought that the man looked slightly familiar, and that was when he noticed a silver hand gleaming under the man's dark and tattered cloak. His eyes widened and he stepped back, forgetting about the jacket.

The man's beady eyes gleamed in hatred, and he moved towards Draco, limping slightly. He smiled maliciously and gestured to someone Draco couldn't see. A pair of thick, strong arms grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a headlock. The next thing he knew, he was at wand-point and a spell was being muttered.

Draco gasped as his world went dark.

* * *

A/N: O.O... wow... I had no clue what to write, so I just wrote and I finally have a plot! I should have tried this earlier! Cool! I could make this chapter a lot longer, but I like the Cliffies!

And to all my lovely reviewers:

THANK YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST! COOKIES FOR ALL NEXT CHAPTER! FOR WAITING SO PATIENTLY YOU GET ANOTHER CHAPTER DAILY IF MY COMP KEEPS WORKING!


	8. Chapter Eight

**One Night In High Heels**

**_By Emerald Dragon08_**

**Disclaimer: _Since I have red hair and no money, I highly doubt I own these characters, the rights to them, or the mind that created them. Don't you?_**

**Summary: _Harry lost a bet with Ron and now he has to spend one night as a girl in a club. The same club as Draco Malfoy, but Draco doesn't like girls... H/D slash_**

**A/N:_ Well, this just randomly popped into my head while washing dishes. Dunno why, but I HAD to write it. I couldn't help it. I hope it's good, and please review. Don't flame though, I've already caught my hand on fire once before. I wouldn't care to do it again._**

**_Sorry guys, I would have posted this yesterday, but Mcrappy (McAfee) was acting up._**

**Review Replies:**

**Just Jett- _Wow! You trust me... don't hear that much... -shifty eyes- Anyhooters, Thanks for reviewing! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**Khrystyne- _O.O! Ahhh! –Hides- I'm hurrying. I'm hurrying! It's in the next chapter! –Throws cookie in your lap from behind her computer- (::)_**

**Zoomaphonethepirate-_I agree. Sorry it was so short. Thanks for reviewing! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**Yana5- _Yes Draco. Thanks for reviewing! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**Lilsi- _I hoped so. Thanks for reviewing! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**Sheree-_Thanks for deciding to! It means a lot! Thanks for reviewing! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**Perfect-Skye- _Thanks! Yay! Cookies AND a drink! My lucky day! Err... night. Thanks for reviewing! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**Jamesismysweetheart- _sorry about the cliffie, but it had to happen. And thanks so much for reviewing my other stories! Thanks for reviewing! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**ab102- _ok, I should explain that. Well, Harry knew that Draco was gay, but he still felt that this was only a one-time thing, so he sort of made up an excuse to himself for feeling that way. He didn't want it to be that way, but he couldn't help but think it would. Sorry if that confused you. Now that I think about it, it confuses me, too... And I feel VERY honored to be held so highly by you. Thanks for reviewing! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**Lucky Dragon Smile-_ Thanks! Have a cookie! (::)_**

****

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_(Recap: "Stupid heels!" He angrily threw them down the empty side walk and collapsed on his hands and knees and cried. Until a hand touched his shoulder._

_"Harry?" a surprised voice asked. )_

Harry spun around and away from the touch, expecting Draco to be there. But it wasn't. It was Ron. Oh, God. It was RON! Harry panicked and stood up quickly, fiercely brushing away tears and looked away.

"Harry? What happened? What wrong?" A concerned Ron asked, trying to move so that he could see Harry's face. Harry still looked away.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, Ron. Everything's just peachy. Angel Dandy, Cotton Candy, Ron. Perfect." He began to rant about everything being just great in a slightly sarcastic tone. Ron was even more shocked, if possible. Not only was Harry wearing a skirt and bawling his eyes out, he was now ranting like a madman. He touched Harry's shoulder.

Harry stopped his ranting to look at Ron, tears welling in his eyes again. "Please, Ron. Not now...Can we just... go home?" Hesitantly, Ron nodded and led Harry to the alley he had come from. With two loud pops, the two disappeared, leaving only Harry's high heels behind.

Back at the house that the three of them shared, Harry had opened the door and walked numbly up the stairs to his bedroom, ignoring Hermione's greetings and protests. When Ron came in, he was greeted with a very angry Hermione who was intent on scolding him for the bet and the obvious state Harry was in.

"How could you let this happen? What happened, Ron? Why is Harry acting like this? What did you do to him?"

Ron's only reply was, "I have no idea, 'Mione. I went there to see how it went and to bring him back home, but I found him about 4 buildings over from the club outside of an alley, crying on the ground. He wouldn't tell me what happened, but I could tell there was something seriously wrong. Then he started ranting about everything being 'Perfect'" Ron ended in a sarcastic voice.

Hermione softened, and sat down at the table next to Ron. She turned to him with a sad smile, "He'll tell us when he can, love." She said as she put a hand over his.

"I hope so", Ron replied.

* * *

**A/N: _My writing always turns out better when I only had a vague idea of what to write, and then just type till it's done. So convenient. Well, my beloved readers, hopefully McAfee will work soon and I can answer your reviews._**

**_Remember, I give cookies!_**


	9. Chapter Nine

**One Night In High Heels**

**_By Emerald Dragon08_**

**Disclaimer: _Since I have red hair and no money, I highly doubt I own these characters, the rights to them, or the mind that created them. Don't you?_**

**Summary: _Harry lost a bet with Ron and now he has to spend one night as a girl in a club. The same club as Draco Malfoy, but Draco doesn't like girls... H/D slash_**

**A/N: _Well, this just randomly popped into my head while washing dishes. Dunno why, but I HAD to write it. I couldn't help it. I hope it's good, and please review. Don't flame though, I've already caught my hand on fire once before. I wouldn't care to do it again._**

**_Sorry guys, I would have posted this earlier, but Mcrappy (McAfee) was acting up._**

**Review Replies:**

**_Sorry guys. I can't reply to you all just yet, but I will next chapter I promise!_**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER NINE**

The feel of the cold floor and a sharp pain in his head was what Draco woke up to. Looking around him, he saw that he was obviously in a dungeon of some sort. And judging by the pain in his head, he had been literally thrown in.

Looking at his surroundings once more he took in the dim torch light and the dust-covered floor. It seemed like an ordinary dungeon, but Draco soon noticed the unclear painting on the wall.

Straining his eyes, he soon realized that the picture was of his deceased father. With a shock, he knew that he was in Malfoy Manor, his 'home' his whole childhood. All ten years of it. He had been shocked out of innocence then, when he had witnessed his father murdering a muggle woman.

It was then that he had taken a silent oath to never kill without reason. The deaths of the war had been casualties, not murders. When the time came for him to escape from his father's grasp, he had. He'd had it planned since the first time he had met Harry. The boy had influenced him from the start.

In fact, Draco had spent all of his Hogwarts years trying to get Harry to just notice him. Draco knew now that he could have had better methods of doing so, but then, the only closeness he had known was hate and scorn.

In the present, a door slamming brought the blonde out of his reverie. He shot a glare to the considerably better dressed homeless man in outside his cell. The man had obviously washed and changed.

He was wearing Draco's long jacket and high quality wizard robes. Some would have wondered how an unemployed man could have the kind of money for this type of outfit, but Draco knew firsthand how he got it, and why he was being kept in Malfoy Manor.

His father had cut him out the will after Draco had abandoned the Manor and the Dark Lord. He had been disowned and his belongings had been sent to him at Mihael's fire grate extra crispy. The only thing spared was a key in the pocket in one of his charred bathrobes. It had been soft and emerald green, reminding him of the color of his obsession's eyes. He assumed that his mother had put it there, because it was the key to the vault that held her share of the Black fortune.

A few days later he had heard of his mother's death at the hands of his father and had had the account emptied into another only he could access to keep it from his father's greedy clutches. Since he was no longer the heir, the manor and its estate went to this man for the housing of the Death Eaters is Voldemort was defeated. Apparently the surviving Death Eaters had remained in contact and used the Manor as a meeting place.

Draco took a breath and plastered on a smirk, "Why, Peter Pettigrew. Why have you brought me unwillingly back these humble quarters?" in a sarcastic tone and gestured to the cell around him.

"My followers," Draco scoffed. This twit was the new Dark Lord? Of course, no one else would be stupid enough to die for the title. Wormtail continued with a glare, "My followers have decided that it has been much too long without anyone to practice their curses on." Draco froze and Wormtail grinned, "We needed a test subject and we just happened to see you in that dance club and meet you in that alley afterwards..." The rat trailed off, his meaning clear. Draco was in a rage

"I WILL NOT BE YOUR 'TEST SUBJECT'! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" He shouted and stood, crossing his arms.

"See now, Dragon," Draco almost burst when his mother's nickname was misused by this foul tongue, "I had thought this would happen. So now I'm afraid I must punish you for your little shouting fit. If you're lucky, we'll kill you."

The rat drew his wand with a sneer and glare, but before Draco could even move, "CRUCIO!" Draco fell to the floor writhing in pain, but not screaming. He refused to scream.

* * *

**A/N: _Poor Draco! I hope you guys get to read this soon, but I kinda doubt it seeing as McAfee is STILL acting up. They'd better fix it soon. Anyways, please review because I love you all so much! Remember, I give cookies!_**


	10. Chapter Ten

**One Night In High Heels**

**_By Emerald Dragon08_**

**Disclaimer: _Since I have red hair and no money, I highly doubt I own these characters, the rights to them, or the mind that created them. Don't you?_**

**Summary: _Harry lost a bet with Ron and now he has to spend one night as a girl in a club. The same club as Draco Malfoy, but Draco doesn't like girls... H/D slash_**

**A/N:_ Well, this just randomly popped into my head while washing dishes. Dunno why, but I HAD to write it. I couldn't help it. I hope it's good, and please review. Don't flame though, I've already caught my hand on fire once before. I wouldn't care to do it again._**

**_Sorry guys, I would have posted this A LONG TIME AGO, but Mcrappy (McAfee) was acting up._**

**Review Replies:**

**ab102-wow. _Very cool. Thanks! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**Lucky Dragon Smile- _Thanks! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**Perfect-Skye- _Thanks! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**Lilsi- _Thanks! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**Yana5- _Thanks! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**Khrystyne- _Thanks! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**Lucky Dragon Smile- _Thanks! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**Zoomaphonethepirate- _Thanks! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**Web Walker- _Thanks! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**California smells funny- _Thanks! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**Deathangelofdarkness- _Thanks! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**tsuka-kun- _Thanks! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**Zoomaphonethepirate- _Thanks! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**Perfect-Skye- _Thanks! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**Yana5- _Thanks! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**Deathangelofdarkness- _Thanks! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**Sarah chan- _Thanks! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**California smells funny- _Thanks! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**Chou ni Natte- _Thanks! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**Vulpixfairy- _Thanks! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**Lilsi- _Thanks! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**Lucky Dragon Smile- _Thanks! Have a cookie! (::)_**

**_Sorry if I missed anybody._**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TEN**

Harry had been in his room for the rest of the night, but he hadn't been able to sleep for more than a few hours. Soon after he had woken again around mid-morning, Hermione called up the stairs. "Harry! Telephone call for you! It's Mihael!"

Harry shot out of bed, and ran out the door down the stairs to the telephone. He had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. Hermione had left it on the table and gone back into the kitchen where she was cooking breakfast.

"Mihael?" Harry asked his voice still thick with sleep.

"Harry, have you seen Draco?"

"No," Harry replied with a stab of pain at the mention of the blonde.

"Oh, Gods." Harry was really worried now.

"Mihael, what's wrong? What's going on?" Harry was near frantic, clutching the phone with white knuckles.

"He's gone. Draco is. He went after you last night and he never came back. He didn't call either. He always firecalls when he's going to be late. Oh, Gods." Mihael seemed to be in the same state as Harry.

"Oh, gods..." Harry was crying again now. Draco was gone, He was gone. Something had happened and he was gone. Oh, gods what if he was dead? Harry let out a sob. This drew Hermione from the kitchen.

"Harry?" She asked. He turned to her and he let out a whispered, "Draco..."

"Draco?" Hermione asked confused, "Draco Malfoy? Harry what's going on?" Malfoy. Malfoy Manor. Harry's eyes widened.

"Draco. Malfoy. Malfoy Manor." He dropped the phone and grabbed his wand out of his pajama pants pocket. Then he ran out the door, leaving Hermione and Mihael to call after him, confused.

* * *

**A/N: _Yes, it's very short, but I HAVE to get the next chapter written soon. Review Please! Remember, I give cookies!_**

**_Sorry everyone about the very long wait, but my friend Danny has recently died in a car crash and I'm trying to deal with that. It might be awhile before the next chapter is written, because every time I've tried to write it, I've killed them off. I need some time._**


End file.
